1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy building set comprising toy building elements provided with complementary coupling means, said toy building set comprising a first toy building element with a through-going opening and having coupling means arranged in a plane perpendicular to said through-going opening, said toy building set further comprising a second elongate toy building element with an outer cross section that fits into the cross section of the through-going opening in the first toy building element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such toy building element is known from the toy building kit known as `Construx` which features a toy building element used as connector for other bar-shaped toy building elements. The connector element is cubic and it is on four faces provided with protruding male coupling means in the form of square undercut heads that are able to engage with complementary openings provided in said bar-shaped toy building elements. The four male coupling means are arranged in the same plane whereas the remaining two parallel faces without male coupling means are provided with a through-going cylindrical opening for mounting of e.g. a shaft. Thus, this toy building element is suitable for the building of a two-dimensional construction, optionally having a shaft in the third dimension.
The same toy building kit features a hinge element that consists of two elements that are rotatably mounted relative to each other. Each element is provided with a male coupling means, and the hinge element is configured with a through-going cylindrical opening in the pivotal joint. Furthermore, at connector element is known which, in principle, corresponds to the first-mentioned connector element but having protruding male coupling means on all six faces. This element is used if it is desired to build a three-dimensional construction. The two latter toy building elements are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,497.
Thus, the two first-mentioned toy building elements are intended for the building of a two-dimensional structure, whereas the latter is intended for the building of a three-dimensional structure. If the latter toy building element is used in the construction of two-dimensional structures, the coupling means perpendicular to the structure will be redundant and further prevent the building of completely planar structures. In this case these toy building elements are superfluous and usually they will not be part of the game.